


Nobody Knows How Evil I Really Am

by Neelh



Series: Waddles the Service Pig [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, my spelling is awfully british and for that i apologise sincerely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a support system consisting of irresponsible adults, a brother who is shorter than her in Canada, and the world's best pig saint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows How Evil I Really Am

**Author's Note:**

> like the previous instalment, there are vague implications of alcoholism on ford's part. this takes place in the same universe as my previous fic, waddles the service pig. which means lots of piggy cuddles

Out of all of the Pines family, Mabel has decided that there was no such thing as a responsible adult. There is Soos, who is basically a very, very, very tall six-year-old; Grunkle Stan, who regularly encourages them to break the law; and Wendy, kind of. Does Wendy count? She’s, like, two-and-a-half years older than Mabel, and two-and-a-half-years-and-five-minutes older than Dipper.

Wendy is not a responsible adult because she is an irresponsible slacker, whatever that means.

Today, Mabel stared down a Gremlobin. If Mabel was speaking to Dipper, he would tell her that she was doing the thing again, and she would ask him, _what thing?_ And he would say _the tangent thing_ and Mabel would pretend to care what a tangent could be.

It’s something to do with circles, probably.

But Gremlobins are nasty creatures. If you look into their eyes, you can see your worst fear. Dipper saved her, sure, because he thinks quickly and he had a mirror and there’s something like the Greek snake lady who turns people to stone in that solution. It had petrified her; left her hanging still, absorbed in seeing herself alone and hated, with every character flaw printed out bare in front of her.

And she knows that she is imperfect, and so is Dipper, and so is Grunkle Stan for actually thinking it would be a good idea to leave two kids alone to run a business when one of them is obsessed with the dangerous mythical creatures in the woods and the other just wants everyone to be happy, even though she’s so obsessed with herself and having people pay attention to her.

And Mabel’s thoughts are scattered like spilled beads rolling on tiles, because she can’t stop remembering being alone and everyone hating her or being completely indifferent because both options are awful and there isn’t really a difference.

And then Waddles shows up. Dear, sweet, precious Waddles, snuffling and ready for hugs. She picks him up and places him on her lap. He’s warm, and grounding, and if this cute piggy loves her, she’s not gonna really be alone.

 

-

 

Mabel watches the costume burn; hears the fire snap and crackle and pop like when you pour the milk onto Non-Specific Rice Cereal. Waddles snuggles up in her lap, and she runs her hands over his squidgy body and coarse fur. He’s here, he’s with her, and if Gideon ever lays a finger on him again then…

Well, let’s just say that Dipper’s not the only one who has improved at punching douchey criminal nine-year-olds who belong in actual adult prison.

 

-

 

Gravity keeps on reversing itself; making Mabel and Dipper float upwards before crashing back down onto the ground. They make their way down the hidden stairs behind the vending machine, Soos in tow, and Mabel’s stomach feels empty. Not out of hunger; though she could really go for a peanut butter sandwich right now or something. She hasn’t eaten all day and she doesn’t think that she could without throwing up, because Grunkle Stan might not really be Grunkle Stan, and he’s a conman but he loves her, he calls her sweetie, he throws parties because he knows she loves them, he taught her how to cheat at multiple card games, he punched a pterodactyl in the face to save Waddles.

If Waddles were here, it’d be okay. Waddles is good at people. One time, he spilt water onto Robbie’s tight jeans, making them even tighter and making Dipper laugh. Waddles could tell Mabel if Stan was good or not.

Who was she kidding?

 

-

 

So unicorns are lying scumbags.

Sure, Mabel puts on a brave face and smiles through her retrieval of various unicorn goodies that are made by unicorns, for unicorns, of unicorns, but at some point her grin becomes a grimace. A grin-grimace. Grinmace!

Because unicorns were perfect; the ideal creature. They were pure, kind, loving, technicolour Lisa Frank monstrosities. They had sparkles and shimmers and awesome magic powers!

Only that was all fake. Okay, so not, like, the shimmers and sparkles and technicolour. That was very real and slightly painful to look at for too long, if Wendy was to be believed. But the magic and purity, that was all hypocrisy and lies and it hurt her a lot more than fake things usually do.

Because, well, she… Celestabellebethabelle, and woah, that is a real mouthful. Celestabellebethabelle may not have been telling the truth when she said that she could see it, but she wasn’t lying when she said Mabel wasn’t pure of heart. Because Mabel wouldn’t be the first to admit it, but she’s kind of mean sometimes. She doesn’t realise, and it’s usually too late to say sorry when she thinks back and realises that wow, that was a pretty awful thing to say. And she doesn’t deserve the love that she gets from Dipper and Grunkle Stan and even Grunkle Ford, who told her that she is a good person and she protected her family.

She curls up under her blanket, having thrown her plush unicorns into the bottomless pit, and tries to sleep, despite the fact that it’s like four in the afternoon.

Grunkle Ford and Dipper are outside, completing the Bill-blocking barrier, and Grunkle Stan is watching some old-person movie, and Grenda and Candy have gone home.

So it’s just Mabel in the attic, which kind of smells because she and Dipper are both starting puberty and Dipper is the sweatiest of all the sweaty boys she knows and because her perfumes don’t mix together too well with dirt and chimera fur and maybe she farted at some point but she can’t be bothered to open the window, so there.

She ignores the noises that come about from living in a rickety old building that hasn’t been professionally repaired since it was built. It’s probably Grunkle Stan getting a snack, or Dipper and Grunkle Ford coming back inside.

The attic door creaks open.

So it’s not either of those things.

“Hey, Mabel,” Wendy’s familiar voice says.

She curls up further under the covers, hiding herself in her sweater. Her hair is probably poking out over the duvet.

“Mabel, there’s someone here to see you,” Wendy says, and Mabel can hear the effort that it takes for Wendy to sound as comforting and gentle as she’s trying to be.

So, naturally, Mabel ignores this effort like the selfish brat she is. “No.”

“C’mon, Mabes,” continues Wendy, undeterred. “I bet you’re gonna want to see him, because he wants to see you.”

Mabel groans, peeping out from under the duvet and bringing her sweater down so her eyes are free to look.

Waddles oinks from Wendy’s arms, where she holds him like a child’s beloved teddy bear. Wendy grins genuinely. “Surprise, it’s the pig.”

“Waddles!” Mabel beams, stretching her arms out towards her friend and her pet.

Wendy adjusts her grip so Waddles can be gently lowered onto Mabel’s chest. “Incoming pig! Oink oink!”

Waddles snorts gently and curls up under Mabel’s chin, docile and ready for petting. Wendy sits down on Dipper’s creaky bed and lets her grin subside into a contented smile.

After a few minutes, Mabel emerges from her bed cocoon, her hair a little mussed up, and moves a compliant Waddles to her lap. Wendy looks up, half-grinning, before her expression falls into one of concern.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Mabel shrugs as she squishes Waddles’s belly gently. “What about?”

Wendy runs a hand through her red hair, her hat falling off as she does so. “I don’t know. Unicorns, siblings, _life_. I mean, you’re taking this a lot harder than you usually do when you face monsters. I mean, you were completely fine after the thing with the bunker. To be honest,” Wendy says, leaning in conspiratorially and lowering her voice, “I sometimes have nightmares about the Shapeshifter and the convenience store.”

Mabel blinks. “Really?”

Leaning back, Wendy nods. “Really really. I thought you were going to die when those ghosts possessed you, and when I was fighting the Shapeshifter, I was so scared that Dipper was going to accidentally kill me. I mean, I trust him with my life, and I know that I was right to do that, but near-death experiences mess you up.”

“I don’t know,” Mabel says, slouching. Waddles snuffles against her stomach, and she scratches him behind the ears. “I’m just not…”

“Is this going to be the bad-person spiel that the unicorn gave us?” says Wendy, “Because I didn’t think I’d need to tell you that it’s bull.”

“No!” groans Mabel. “It’s that, I don’t know. I bully Dipper all the time, even when he says that he’s not okay with it. I cross so many lines and I don’t even realise it, and I’m loud and annoying and it’s just…” She shrugs pathetically, looking down to see Waddles staring at her with little beady eyes that seemed to understand her. “I don’t know.”

There’s the noise of someone moving quietly, and Wendy drifts into Mabel’s peripheral vision. “Hey. Hey, Mabel, look at me. Or don’t, no pressure, just listen, okay?”

Mabel continues her extended eye contact with Waddles.

Wendy continues speaking. “So yeah, you’ve made mistakes. But Dipper knows that you love him, and he loves you. You two can do anything together.”

Shrugging, Mabel falls back onto her side, taking Waddles down with her. “I don’t know,” she says, before smiling slightly up at Wendy. “But thanks.”

“Any time, Mabes,” she grins back.

 

-

 

And sweet Sally she needs a hug.

Okay, so they all do, and Waddles is having his work cut out trying to get around to everyone for healing snuggles, and Mabel is very proud of her pig. Waddles is usually preoccupied with Grunkle Stan, who is very busy recovering his memories. Dipper is with him today, because he did the weird thing he does when he shifts his weight from foot to foot when he wants something but feels too ashamed to ask.

And Ford had gone looking for food in the kitchen and it was all gross and had spoilt over Weirdmageddon, so he had decided to go to town to get food. Thing is, he isn’t exactly the type to leave the house, so he needs someone strong and smart and socially adept! That’s Mabel. Mabel is the socially adept one.

Which is why Ford is pushing around a shopping cart filled with a box of Overly Sensitive Owl cereal, dinosaur chicken nuggets, those potato smiley faces, and a twelve-year-eleven-month-and-twenty-six-day-old girl, who is pointing the way to the eggs in the empty supermarket.

“How do you deal with it all?” Mabel sighs, picking up some egg cartons from the shelf as Ford turns the cart around the corner of the aisle. At his dry look, she adds, “Y’know, the traumatising life experiences and stuff.”

Ford heads straight to the booze aisle and begins to place several bottles in the cart, behind the bags of flour and cookie cartons.

Mabel blinks, her mouth stretched in a thin line. “Is that ignoring the question or answering it?”

Grunkle Ford shrugs. “I try not to let it become a problem. Your pig sometimes shows up, though, and he helps.”

With a grin, Mabel says, “That’s my Waddles!”

“He’s a very smart pig, I suppose,” he replies, smiling weakly. “Where are the toiletries? I think we’re running low on shampoo.”

“Two aisles to the left, and yep, he is!” says Mabel. “Dipper says that it’s because he’s been in Gravity Falls for so long, and we live closer to all of the weird stuff. I guess Waddles absorbed it or something. That, or he’s just the coolest pig in the world!”

“Indeed,” Grunkle Ford nods. “You keep him close, okay? He needs you, and you need him.”

With a droll smile, Mabel looks up at his face from the shopping cart. “Are we talking about Dipper or Waddles here?” she asks.

Grunkle Ford laughs. “Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i'm not as good at mabel as i am at everyone else, even though i'm most similar to her and ford, tbh


End file.
